


Wasted on the Young

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Agelessness, Aging, Brother-Sister Relationships, Friendship, Gen, Stasis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Aya-chan wakes up. She finds she doesn't age.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Wasted on the Young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bardsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/gifts).



1996

Rain. The sound of a car. It feels like a giant hits her, and she is curled into the mud, unable to feel her legs. Very far away, her brother is calling for her.

It is her sixteenth birthday.

1998

She is working in a florists, waiting for her brother to come back. Sakura helps out after school. It's odd how alike they look when Sakura has just turned sixteen and she is nearly nineteen. Being asleep for two years has kept her young, she laughs.

2006

Sakura has come back from college, with stories of French cooking and French boyfriends. Paris sounds unbelievably exotic and wonderful, and has turned Sakura into a vibrant young woman. Aya exclaims over her clothes, her perfume, her ability to speak a foreign language so well. Later, she looks at her reflection in horror. _She_ looks like a teenager. She thinks she may be aging backwards. She is twenty-six and looks ten years younger. At least.

2016

Sakura has two children in elementary school and works as a translator in a prestigious Tokyo company. Aya still looks sixteen, still works in the florists, is still a cashier. The owners do not think such a young woman would be taken seriously as a manager. She is not sure who the owners are, or why her brother worked for them, but she is sure that they are as hidebound as most Tokyo businesses. She should have gone to a European college like Sakura, then maybe she would have the confidence to find a better job. She is thirty-six and is still waiting: for her brother, for her life – for everything. Her brother will never come back.

2026

One good thing is she doesn't have to buy expensive skin care to repair damage caused by the rising pollution, she thinks sourly. When the earth succumbs to global warming she'll at least leave a pretty corpse. She shakes the morbid thought off and goes to buy a birthday gift for Sakura's older boy. The party will be in a fancy restaurant and Sakura has begged her to come, even though she doesn't like to go out these days if people she knows from the past will be there. They look at her and whisper, her apparent youth no longer a thing to cause jealousy. Sakura's career has taken off, and the CEO of the company will drop in on the party. He knew Aya's brother, Sakura said, holding her hands, leaning closer to whisper. He'll bring a friend whom Aya should talk to. A mean-looking man, but he knows people who might be able to help.

Aya stares at the display of birthday cards, remembering Sakura's face as she spoke, how she looked ill and somehow as young again as Aya herself. The CEO would protect her from old sentiment, Sakura swore; his friend would help if it made _his_ friend pleased. Aya buys a random card, and decides she _will_ go.

Perhaps at forty-six her life will begin.


End file.
